Tell Me that You Love Me
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Another Songfic. Allen has been dating Kanda for five months now. They've reached third base (passed it actually XD) and Kanda has yet to tell Allen the three magic words. Lenalee decides to help. Don't forget to review! (Due to some freaking stupid rule, the lyrics to the song have been removed. Unedited version is posted on deviantArt, account inside and on my profile.)


**Fucking Fanfiction. I hate it and it's bloody idiotic rules. **

I looked over across the cafeteria. Kanda was talking to Lavi..

Again.

Why didn't he ever come to this table and talk to me, his boyfriend?

He was always talking to Lavi. Always. But he only really talked to me when we were alone.

Was he ashamed of me?

"Hey, Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, flicking a french fry at me. I blinked and nodded.

"Hunh? Yeah." I stared absently at Kanda.

"No, you're acting weird." Lenalee pressed. "Spill."

"It's just, ugh," I folded my arms and rested my head on the table. "I don't know."

"Is it Kanda?"

I nodded.

I peeked up over my arms. Lenalee peered over at Kanda's table.

"Oh, my god. Are you jealous of Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"No way!" I straightened up, my face going pink.

"Mmhmm." Lenalee smirked. "You are so, SO jealous."

"Am not!" I said exasperatedly.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Allen-kun." Lenalee said with a snide expression.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes at me.

"Kanda doesn't feel anything for Lavi, you know." Her voice dropped to a hushed tone. "He's totally head-over-heels for you."

"I know that!" I said loudly, clamping my hands on the table.

Too loudly.

Half the cafeteria glanced over at us.

Not Kanda.

"What?" I asked tartly. "Go about your own business."

The few finders who had heard this outburst of impoliteness looked shocked to hear me being cross.

"Jeez, Allen." Lenalee huffed. "No need to freak out.

I glanced again at Kanda. His eyes caught mine, and his lips turned up in the slightest before the faintest of smiles disappeared.

"Shut up." I growled, still staring at him. Lavi waved, and I smiled half heartedly in return.

"C'mon, Allen-kun! Tell me!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Lenalee grinned. "Now, talk."

"It's Kanda," I admitted, frowning at the plates that had piled up next to me. "He hardly even looks at me, even after we, you know.."

Lenalee nodded.

"And he's always talking to Lavi! Why can't he talk to me?" I asked in annoyance. "I mean, I'm the one dating him, shouldn't there be some form of communication between us?!"

"You should talk to him." Lenalee decided.

"Well, duh!"

"No, seriously." Lenalee insisted. "I know exactly what you need."

"Care to bestow upon me your knowledge, O Great Relationship Wizard?" I half-bowed mockingly.

"Kanda needs to tell you he loves you."

I gagged. "What?"

"He hasn't yet, has he?"

"Well.." I looked down. "No.."

"Leave it to me, Allen-kun!" Lenalee stood. "I'll set everything up!"

She ran off, leaving me at the table.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Lenalee had given me a piece of paper that said to be in the South Corridor at six. It was five thirty-six, and I hadn't the faintest idea as to what she was planning.

South Corridor was opposite to the Science Department, so it was a good, distanced walk to get from my room to there, so I decided to go.

As I neared the corridor, however, the amount of people in the halls lessened and lessened until finally, I was alone in that bare halls leading to the room known as South Corridor.

I continued on, and eventually reached the corridor. Opening the door, I found the room empty. I sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Lenalee..this plan of yours better work."

I waited.

I waited.

And I waited.

It was six thirty now, and I was getting upset.

"Oh, I get it." I laughed bitterly. "Let's pull a prank on Allen, guys."

"He won't be upset or anything. He wasn't hoping to fix relationship issues with the person he loves."

I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

"No. I won't cry over trifle matters like this." I insisted.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kanda entered, looking surprised to see me there.

"Moyashi?" he glanced around the room. "The hell is going on?"

"Erm- I don't know, Lenalee gave me a note." I said nervously. "What did yours say?"

"South Corridor 6:30pm. Don't be late."

"Mine said six."

"Che." Kanda grumbled, looking at me again. "So what is this all about?"

"Well, Lenalee's trying to help things between you and me..I guess." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Things are fine between us!" Kanda said.

"Um.." I said quietly. "I..I kind of have something I want to talk about."

Kanda's eyes softened, almost worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-erm, uh, I guess I've been jealous lately of you and Lavi." I said, chuckling anxiously. "You're always talking to him, but you never talk to me as often.""A-and even though we've done so much already..." I said, my voice gaining less and less confidence as I spoke. "You..you still.."

"Moya-" Kanda cleared his throat. "Allen."

"You haven't said you loved me." I blurted.

"Why are you upset over something like that?" Kanda asked.

"It's..I know it sounds stupid, but it's been five months and you still haven't said it!" I protested. "I say it to you all the time!"

"Oi," Kanda said, crossing the room over to me, kneeling down in between my legs and looking up at me.

"K-kanda," I mumbled. My face felt hot. Kanda reached up and kissed me softly.

His hands cupped my burning cheeks, and he continued to look up at me from the floor.

"Allen, I love you. I'm sorry I made you upset." Kanda said quietly.

I smiled.

_Tell me that you_

_really care_

"Thank you, Kanda."

I leaned down to kiss him again.

**I really think that this song fits them like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly. I might've forgotten a verse, I'm not sure, but hey! It doesn't matter, it turned out nicely, I think. Don't forget to review!**

** DeviantArt: DontCallMeYuu**

**Sorry about this damn rule, guys. I fucking hate it so much.**


End file.
